


Always

by AngstyLlamaCrossings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, RIP Allison Argent, Sad llamas, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyLlamaCrossings/pseuds/AngstyLlamaCrossings
Summary: Three years after her death, Chris Argent receives a letter in the mail addressed to him from his dead daughter.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> 500 years late to the fandom but i'm finally here!
> 
> i don't even like Allison... what has teen wolf done to me?
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this silly drabble~

Three years after her death, Chris Argent receives a letter in the mail addressed to him from his dead daughter.

He stands on the front porch of the house, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and a deep scowl on his face. He stares at the offensive package, half expecting it to sprout heads which, considering his occupation, wouldn't be _that_ much of a stretch.

He flips it over. There's no return address or postage stamp on the envelope, in fact its crisp white surface is mockingly blank. He runs a frustrated hand through his greying hair, debating whether or to throw it out.

If this was someone's idea of a cruel joke, Chris will _not_ be pleased. 

He makes his way back inside the house, shutting the door firmly behind him. He takes his time, makes himself a cup of coffee in the quiet kitchen before tearing open the seal of the letter with a butter knife.

Inside was a single slip of lined paper, yellowed from age and spotted with inky brown stains. He stares at it, immediately recognising the neat scrawl on the front.

His heart sinks and his hands begin to shake, but he unfolds it slowly and carefully nonetheless. Breath caught in his throat as he began to read:

⚜

_She was used to war._  
_Born through one, like the ones before._  
  
_The Argent crest, a symbol of silver._  
_ Soldiers in a distant land, fight without fail, _  
_Till freedom rang._

_They say,_  
War changes people.  
_Makes them hard, cold as ice,_  
_ Silvers mallets beat, at an iron heart._  
_Guns and arrows _  
_Teeth and claws_

_People come and go, but they never change._  
_Just as the moon, waxes and wanes_  
_ So do humans, trapped in chains. _  
  
_There was the Scout, loyal and brave, _  
_First always to arms, and follows to the last, _  
_A true hero _  
_Yet unsung._

_He dreams of love forever after,_  
_but his tune is not for her._  
So for him, she sings,  
_For their love—_  
_It was not meant to be._

_Still, the end is neigh _  
_She can’t quite refuse,_  
_Without a good reason why. _  
  
_There was the dragon, hair of pure fire_  
_Screams of the silence, made the same way._  
_Manicured nails, against chalked rooms_  
_ Sharper than wit, and smarter than death. _  
_A friend for life,_  
_She was indeed. _

_There was the Stiles, real name unknown,_   
_ He rides the forest of deers, human through and through,_   
_ Yet darkness lies in his soul, one that cannot be controlled._   
_ Nine fingers will follow, _   
_ To turn his body hollow. _

_There was the Hale, cursed by birthright_  
_Destroyer of self, all through his blight._  
_ A heart of gold _  
_But a soul,_  
_Black with pride._  
  
_They could not fight unless it was done _  
_With the other, side by side._  
_Brothers born of moonlight, Sisters of the sun._  
_They would not win unless they could bring_  
_ Heaven and Hell_  
_Apart from its seams. _  
  
_Heed the call of wolves_  
_Dear father  
  
__For what is left;   
For those who live, and to yet live,_  
_The road is long,_  
_Our dues unpaid._  
_I know not, what lies ahead._  
  
_Heed the call of wolves_  
_Dear father_  
  
_And in your deepest darkest days_  
_Just remember, this silent prayer._  
_Of comfort peace and purpose,_  
_These sacred words  
Of justice_  
  
_**Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes.**  
We protect those that cannot protect themselves._  
  
_Heed the call of wolves_  
_Dear father_  
  
_And in doing so, remember me_  
_As I will,_ _r__emember you._

_Always._

_ \- Love, Allison Argent_


End file.
